


White Christmas

by Neneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Frankenstein Monster!AU, Italiano | Italian, One Shot, Other, POV Dean Winchester, Pre-Series, Season/series 01-08, They live in the bunker in the end of it, Violence, dark!fic, more or less..., sorta...
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: Il Natale di Dean nel corso degli anni, dal 2002 in poi.Dark!fic, trovate i tag nelle note in fondo alla pagina. Leggete a vostro rischio e pericolo!"24 aprile 2004.New Orleans, Louisiana.Nel corso di un'indagine, Dean si imbatte in un libro di alchimia. Il rigattiere, ignaro del vero valore di quel tomo ammuffito, risponde al suo interesse con una pigra alzata di spalle.È solo spazzatura, dice, e glielo lascia per quattro dollari.Ai suoi occhi, sembra piuttosto un'epifania.Una settimana dopo trova un deposito a poco prezzo a Kansas City. [...] Cominciava a sentire il bisogno di uno spazio del genere; tutto ilmaterialeche ha raccolto è diventato troppo ingombrante da portare in giro."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStrange/gifts).



> Oneshot scritta per il Secret Santa 2016 del WCCS. **Data la presenza di alcuni temi _sensibili_ , vi consiglio di leggere i warnings che trovate (insieme al prompt originale) in fondo alla pagina!**
> 
> Enjoy!

_25 dicembre 2002._  
_Siskiyou Mountains, ad est di Crescent City, California._

Il primo Natale senza Sam, Dean è impegnato a cacciare un _hidebehind_ con papà. La neve ha ricoperto le sue tracce e cade fitta, intirizzendolo fino al midollo. John lancia improperi tra i denti, rivolto alle impronte che i loro stivali hanno lasciato tutt'intorno, vivide come insegne lampeggianti nel bianco assoluto.

“Papà, dietro di te!” È un attimo -un affondo della sciabola, la testa del mostro che rotola macchiando di rosso il terreno e il tonfo del suo corpo che si accascia a terra. Dean allunga le mani scoperte verso le fiamme del falò, ignorando l'odore di carne bruciata, e solo allora trova il tempo di guardarsi davvero attorno. La foresta sembra uscita da una fiaba, candida e immota, i rumori della natura ovattati dalla coltre pesante. Si scopre a trovarlo bello, quel tipo di _bello_ che andrebbe apprezzato meglio osservandolo al di là di una finestra con una tazza di _eggnogg_ caldo tra le dita; il calore del fuoco si trasforma in quello di un camino, in quel frammento di sogno ad occhi aperti.

Con lo sguardo cerca John, scoprendolo intento a fissare con astio la creatura già mezza carbonizzata, le mani guantate ancora strette attorno alla sciabola e le spalle piegate verso il basso in silenziosa disapprovazione. Ricaccia indietro l'esclamazione di meraviglia che già gli schiudeva le labbra, atteggiando il proprio viso ad una più consona espressione di soddisfatto orgoglio per la caccia, e si allontana dietro all'altro cacciatore in silenzio.

_Crescent City, poco più di sei ore di distanza da Palo Alto._

Dean si fa strada nel pub con aria sicura di sé, guardandosi attorno. John non ha fatto commenti, quando gli ha detto che sarebbe andato a festeggiare la buona riuscita della caccia. _Fai attenzione_ , è stato il suo saluto, a cui ha fatto eco il dovuto _sissignore_. La porta si è richiusa sull'immagine di suo padre, ricurvo sulle armi che stava scrupolosamente controllando.

Prende posto al bancone, facendo un cenno al barista perché gli porti da bere. L'elenco delle birre che offre il Port O'Pints è lungo e appena troppo pretenzioso -alla ricercatezza, lui preferisce la sostanza- ma fuori piove, e Dean ha fatto dell'accontentarsi uno stile di vita.

Sul pavimento, un ombrello abbandonato ha lasciato una larga pozza bagnata. La cameriera se ne accorge soltanto nel momento in cui vi scivola sopra, lasciando cadere la mezza dozzina di boccali destinata al gruppetto all'altro lato del locale con un gran fracasso. È abbastanza vicino da sentire la sua esclamazione di dolore, da vederla portarsi il dito ferito alle labbra. Uno dei ragazzi corre subito in suo aiuto, si china ad aiutarla, le sopracciglia aggrottate in simpatia sopra ad un paio di occhi bicromi -azzurro il destro, marrone il sinistro. Brillano alla luce artificiale, quando li incrocia di sfuggita.

“Ecco la tua birra, amico.” Il barista poggia la sua _Extra Special Bitter_ sul bancone. Dean lo ringrazia con un cenno della testa, ne beve una lunga sorsata, scoprendola più buona di quanto pensasse. Quando torna a volgere la sua attenzione alla scena, il fiato gli si mozza in gola - _Sam è lì_ , a meno di un metro di distanza. _Sam_ , tra tutte le persone…

Le gambe gli tremano mentre gli si avvicina, diviso tra il desiderio di corrergli incontro e quello di scappare. “Hey” esala, fingendo noncuranza e fallendo miseramente. “Hey, tu” ribatte l'altro, un pizzico di incertezza nella sua voce e Dean si domanda cosa stia pensando -se gli sembri diverso rispetto a due anni prima, se si chieda cosa faccia là (cosa potrebbe mai fare, se non cacciare? Cosa ci fa _Sam_ lì, piuttosto?!).

“Vuoi -vuoi bere qualcosa?”

Il sorriso di Sam si allarga, si fa più sicuro. _Certo_ , risponde sedendogli accanto. Sono tante le cose che vorrebbe chiedergli, ma riesce soltanto a scorrere lo sguardo su quel viso che conosce a memoria, sugli occhi dal colore indecifrabile; ricercandovi i segni del passato e quelli, nuovi, di un presente di cui conosce così poco. Le pinte sul bancone diventano tre, quattro, intervallate da frasi di circostanza che non riescono a riempire del tutto la voragine del _non detto_. “Senti, ti andrebbe di venire a casa mia?” Sam glielo chiede in un sussurro, senza guardarlo negli occhi.

Dean accetta.

Il viaggio verso casa è rapido e silenzioso, poco più di cinque minuti sotto la pioggia ormai diventata un vero e proprio acquazzone. È confuso; credeva che Sam vivesse ancora a Palo Alto, anziché in quel monolocale con i mobili di legno riciclato e un sacco di cuscini sparsi ovunque. “Sammy…?” La sua voce non nasconde la confusione. Suo fratello lo fissa come se non capisse, e Dean si sente assalire dal terrore di aver rovinato tutto con una sola parola sbagliata. “Non va -non va bene?” La vera domanda rimane non detta, come al pub; _non ne ho più il diritto?_

L'altro rimane immobile nella penombra dell'appartamento, la fronte corrucciata; Dean si immobilizza a sua volta, trattenendo il respiro. La tensione cresce ad ogni battito del suo cuore -e poi si spezza quando Sam scoppia a ridere, scrollando la testa come se avesse appena fatto una battuta estremamente divertente. “Massì, chiamiamoci come preferisci.”

La nota stonata si perde nella felicità di averlo ritrovato.

“Accomodati.” Seguendo il suggerimento, prende posto sul divano in mezzo alla stanza, subito seguito dal padrone di casa, guardandosi attorno. Sugli scaffali scartavetrati grossolanamente non c'è traccia di un libro, ma pile e pile di maglioni dai colori tenui, ed una testa di cervo di plastica fucsia spicca sulla parete. Non è come se l'immaginava -né l'appartamento, né tantomeno Sammy- ma tutto passa in secondo piano quando l'altro lo afferra per il colletto e scontra le labbra contro le sue.

“Cosa-” 

Occhi bicromi si spalancano; un gorgoglio strozzato risuona nella stanza prima che torni il silenzio. In ginocchio sul tappeto soffice, Dean accarezza i due globi umidicci in punta di dita, sfiorandoli con riverenza.

_Va tutto bene, Sammy._

La mattina dopo si risveglia nello squallido motel con la bocca impastata, ma di ottimo umore. Papà è già pronto e lui lo raggiunge in una manciata di minuti, contento di ripartire. Infilata nella tasca della sua giacca, la fiala di vetro se ne sta al sicuro -gli ci è voluta un'eternità per ripulirla da tutti quei glitter, ma si è rivelata un contenitore perfetto. Ad ogni passo, il suo prezioso contenuto ondeggia nella formalina con uno sciacquio quasi impercettibile.

Uscendo dal motel, Dean comincia a canticchiare.

***************

_25 dicembre 2003_.  
 _Los Angeles, California; cinque ore di distanza da Palo Alto._

La città è addobbata come un pacco regalo. Dean si aggira tra le vie illuminate, guizzando tra la folla con gli occhi fissi sul vampiro che sta seguendo. È giovane e inesperto, trasformato da poche ore. Forse non ha neppure avuto il suo primo pasto; ha l'aria spersa ed _affamata_. Lo segue all'interno di una discoteca dall'aria vagamente _goth_. Il buttafuori guarda il chiodo di pelle nera che ha indossato per la caccia con sufficienza, ma lo fa entrare.

Il vampiro non fa in tempo a scoprire che gusto abbia il sangue umano; prima che i suoi denti affondino nel collo della potenziale vittima l'ha già raggiunto. Nel pulsare assordante della musica, il gemito di dolore passa quasi inosservato, la siringa colma di sangue d'uomo morto torna nella manica del cacciatore prima che qualcuno possa averla vista.

In mezzo agli ubriachi, il suo accasciarsi a terra passa per un malore, e Dean è svelto a fingersi soccorritore. Il tizio che era avvinghiato al _denti a punta_ gli sorride -un sorriso smagliante e tutto fossette- ma lui non gli rivolge più di un'occhiata veloce, ignorandolo anche quando gli urla dietro qualcosa. John lo sta aspettando fuori dal locale; il vampiro viene trascinato sul sedile posteriore dell'Impala e lì rimane, a sbavare sulla pelle.

Avrà quel che si merita.

Sta per aprire la portiera della macchina, quando si sente chiamare di nuovo. Un'occhiata a suo padre basta perché questi accenda il motore e si allontani; tornerà a prenderlo più tardi, non appena si sarà sbarazzato del problema - _e parlando di problemi_ … 

Si volta, pronto a fronteggiare lo sconosciuto che gli è corso incontro, una bugia sulla punta della lingua; ma il ragazzo gli si avvicina ancor di più, fino ad entrare nel cono di luce proiettato dal lampione, ed allora Dean lo riconosce. Suo fratello sembra un altro; le gambe chilometriche sono inguainate in un paio di pantaloni di lattice nero e ha gli occhi cerchiati da un trucco pesante, ma il sorriso è lo stesso di sempre. “Amico, grazie mille, mi hai proprio salvato!” Dean scrolla le spalle, accennando un sorrisetto storto. “Nessun problema.”

Mezz'ora dopo sta volteggiando ad un metro da terra, avvolto da una nebbia fumosa. Sam gesticola, le lunghe dita strette attorno ad uno spinello, perso in una discussione esistenziale dall'aria tremendamente importante. Sul pavimento, lo zaino con le armi si è accasciato su sé stesso, come una qualche creatura priva di spina dorsale -Dean si sente allo stesso modo.

Reclina la testa contro lo schienale del divano, guardando le cifre proiettate sul soffitto. “Devo andare, papà mi sta aspettando…” Poco distante, Sammy brontola qualcosa di incomprensibile e di colpo c'è una bocca premuta contro il suo collo in un bacio a bocca aperta, la lingua che traccia un percorso umido sulla pelle esposta.

Labbra carnose _e sconosciute_.  
Il grido è appena più forte del rumore del tessuto che si strappa.

Quando torna vestito soltanto della camicia, John alza un sopracciglio. “Ci hai messo un'eternità -che fine ha fatto il chiodo?” Dean si stringe nelle spalle. “Si è rotto. Era irrecuperabile.” Non lo preoccupa: questa sera ha guadagnato qualcosa di molto più prezioso.

La giacca di pelle è appoggiata sulla sedia, là dove l'ha lasciata; non si perdonerebbe mai se dovesse sporcarsi.

*****************

_24 aprile 2004._  
 _New Orleans, Louisiana._

Nel corso di un'indagine, Dean si imbatte in un libro di alchimia. Il rigattiere, ignaro del vero valore di quel tomo ammuffito, risponde al suo interesse con una pigra alzata di spalle. _È solo spazzatura_ , dice, e glielo lascia per quattro dollari.

Ai suoi occhi, sembra piuttosto un'epifania.

Una settimana dopo trova un deposito a poco prezzo a Kansas City, dotato di una piccola cella frigorifera; cortesia di Eddie Harris, figlio di Adrian Harris -ha ancora un po' di tempo, prima che la carta di credito venga bloccata, poi dovrà crearne una nuova. Cominciava a sentire il bisogno di uno spazio del genere; tutto il _materiale_ che ha raccolto è diventato troppo ingombrante da portare in giro.

John non è mai stato così soddisfatto di lui: qualche volta si è lasciato perfino sfuggire un complimento. Dean, dal canto suo, non è mai stato più bravo a cacciare. Focalizzato, rapido, letale. Ad ogni caccia conclusa con successo, si concede un nuovo frammento della propria intricatissima _opera_.

Quella sera, esce con l'intenzione di andare a bere qualcosa; invece, allo scadere della mezzanotte è seduto sul cemento freddo del deposito in compagnia del caro, vecchio Jack. È il compleanno di Sammy e lui si trova a più di un giorno di distanza da Palo Alto -a meno di un'ora da Lawrence. Il primo brindisi è per suo fratello. Alla luce delle candele, il contenuto dei vasi sparsi tutt'attorno sembra prendere vita.

*****************

_25 dicembre 2004._  
 _Dean non ha idea di dove si trovi._

Lo stomaco gli si contorce in uno spasmo e rimette il contenuto della cena sul parquet lucidato a specchio. C'è un ragazzo riverso a terra, il collo spezzato in un angolo innaturale, e le sue mani sono piene di sangue - _rosso, così rosso_. Dean scorre febbrilmente lo sguardo sul corpo immobile, ma non c'è nulla che riconosca. Mani, piedi, labbra, gambe… la pelle scoperta ha il colore sbagliato, la forma sbagliata, perfino _l'odore_ sbagliato. Non va bene, _non va bene_.

_Non c'è nulla di utilizzabile. È stato tutto inutile._

L'alchimia ha un costo, ha scoperto negli ultimi mesi. Come una creatura dotata di vita propria, richiede il pagamento per i suoi servigi; un sacrificio per un ogni esperimento riuscito. Il braccio torna a pulsargli -la ferita non accenna a guarire, ma è di nuovo inverno e la flanella della camicia è calda e confortante contro la carne martoriata. 

Ne ha comprato qualche paio in più, in previsione del futuro.

Chiudendo gli occhi, accarezza l'avambraccio come se non gli appartenesse, come se fosse quello di un'altra persona, lasciando che il suo respiro torni ad un ritmo più normale.

*****************

_31 ottobre 2005._  
 _Palo Alto, California._  
 _Cinque centimetri di distanza da Sam, e poi neppure quelli._

Quando Sam lo scaraventa a terra, riconosce in lui il suo fratellino, _il solo e l'unico_.

È la prima sera dal giorno in cui l'ha trovato che Dean non si addormenta leggendo il libro.  
Nei mesi seguenti, finisce per dimenticarsene. La ferita si rimargina -lentamente, ma del tutto- ed è già primavera.

*****************

_A cavallo tra il 1 ed il 2 aprile 2006._  
 _Kansas City, Missouri._

Prima di uscire dall'ennesimo motel dall'aria anonima, Dean si è assicurato che Sam fosse profondamente addormentato. L'aria fresca della notte è gradevole e non si disturba nemmeno a prendere Baby -il deposito è a qualche isolato di distanza, facilmente raggiungibile a piedi.

Nella tasca dei jeans ha soltanto il telefono, la chiave del lucchetto ed il suo fidato zippo. Non gli serve altro; sta andando a chiudere un conto in sospeso. Il pensiero di altro fuoco, così presto, gli procura una fitta fastidiosa, ma dopotutto il _salt'n'burn_ rimane il modo migliore di liberarsi di una creatura indesiderata.

Il lucchetto è arrugginito dall'usura; quando la chiave vi gira dentro, il cigolio risuona forte e chiaro nel vicolo. Dean fa una smorfia e si richiude la porta alle spalle il più velocemente possibile. Ogni proposito che avesse prima di varcare quella soglia va in frantumi non appena i suoi occhi ne incontrano un paio bicromi, brillanti di una gioia senza fine. L'abbraccio in cui viene sepolto è irruento come quello di un cucciolo troppo grande. _Gli manca solo la parola, povera bestia._

Non ha mai trovato delle corde vocali adatte, né tantomeno un cuore ed un cervello che andassero bene.

Dean esala un respiro che non sapeva di aver trattenuto e si permette di perdersi nella stretta.  
_La prossima volta_ , si dice. Tornato al motel, non ha il coraggio di guardare suo fratello.

Il senso di colpa lo perseguita per giorni, fino al momento in cui non si ritrovano in un manicomio a Rockford, Illinois. Il fantasma dello scienziato pazzo ha preso alla lettera il titolo di _strizzacervelli_ ; sotto il suo influsso, Sam gli rovescia addosso parole che bruciano più di quanto non abbia mai fatto la vecchia ferita.

Passa la notte in bianco, finendo per crollare stravolto all'alba ed essere svegliato dalla voce di suo fratello che risponde al telefono: è John, finalmente, ed ha una nuova caccia per loro. Proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno per distrarsi un po' -ma poi Sam lo abbandona di nuovo, e Dean teme che non tornerà più.

Si sbaglia: Sam ritorna, giusto in tempo per salvarlo.

*****************

Passano gli anni.

Sam se n'è andato ancora, qualche volta, ma è sempre tornato. La cicatrice sul braccio di Dean non è che una cicatrice tra mille ed il libro è finito da qualche parte, mischiato alla moltitudine presente nel bunker.

È la vigilia di Natale e sono appena tornati da una caccia, sporchi di sangue ed ammaccati. Dopo che Dean si è preso cura di Sam, tocca a lui farsi rattoppare. Le lunghe dita si fermano sulla sua spalla nuda e premono appena, facendogli sfuggire un lamento. Dean è sempre stato più bravo con ago e filo. “Chi ti ha fatto quei punti?” Dean alza un sopracciglio. “Sei stato tu, che domande.”

Sam non gli risponde e lui si gira a guardarlo, trovandolo intento a fissare i punti con aria pensierosa. “Dean, non sono stato io.” “Sammy, cosa stai dicendo? Certo che sei stato tu, è stata la settimana scorsa-”

Un dubbio terribile lo colpisce come un pugno in pieno viso. Lo osserva con più attenzione -sembra quasi lui, ma il suo fratellino non lo guarderebbe mai così, con _paura_. “ _Come hai fatto a scappare?_ ” ringhia, avvicinandosi alla creatura. Il falso Sam indietreggia, alzando le mani a frapporre un muro tra loro. “Dean, cosa stai dicendo? Ti prego -ti prego, fermati.” Dean non rallenta, incalza quell'imitazione scadente fino ad intrappolarla tra la libreria ed il muro.

“Smettila -non credere sia nuovo a questi trucchetti. Gli assomigli, certo, ma non sei lui...”

Certe abitudini non si dimenticano. Estraendo il coltello di Ruby dalla tasca della vestaglia, Dean comincia la sua opera. Il falso Sam urla e urla -la sua voce si spezza in un mormorio penoso, una litania di _Deandeandeanfermatitiprego_ fino a quando non gli tappa la bocca.

“ _Silenzio!_ ”

Il suo cuore, esposto alla vista nella cornice della cassa toracica, pulsa ancora una volta e poi si ferma, stretto tra le mani di Dean che non tremano -ferme come quelle di un chirurgo. Ridacchia per la battuta, intrappolando l'anima nella fiala di vetro vuota che si porta sempre dietro - _previdente_ \- prima che questa possa sfuggire.

La porta all'altezza degli occhi; sbatte contro le pareti della sua piccola gabbia di vetro, variando di intensità come un fuoco fatuo.

La stanza di suo fratello, nell'angolo più remoto del bunker, è buia come sempre. “Ti ho detto di accendere la luce, qualche volta!” lo rimprovera scherzosamente. Sam ha occhi grandi e pieni di stupore e lui non riesce a trattenersi; si allunga a posare un bacio sui capelli soffici e gli sorride con dolcezza. “Guarda cosa ti ho portato!”

Sammy apre la bocca e chiude gli occhi come un bambino in attesa di essere imboccato, ma nonostante la fiala sia poggiata contro le sue labbra, l'anima ne scivola fuori e volteggia verso l'alto, svanendo lungo il corridoio e finendo chissà dove. Dean ne è un po' dispiaciuto, ma non ne ha davvero bisogno; il broncio svanisce dal suo viso al solo pensiero di tutti gli altri regali che aspettano Sam.

È la notte di Natale e Sammy canta sottovoce, danzando a piedi nudi e lasciando impronte rossicce sul pavimento.

“ _May your day be merry and bright..._ ” Gli sorride ed è come il sole. “Staremo sempre insieme, Dean -sempre insieme.”

Fuori dal bunker, la neve ha avvolto ogni cosa nel suo abbraccio soffice. Il suo fratellino osserva il disastro sul pavimento e aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Dobbiamo pulire.” Dean guarda a sua volta, annuisce. Insieme, sollevano il fagotto e lo trascinano su per le scale, fino alla porta d'entrata.

Le braccia nude sono bianche come la neve. L'aria che entra dalla porta spalancata è gelida e lui allunga un dito, accarezza la guancia segnata dal reticolo di cicatrici -un _pattern_ di carnagioni differenti. “Non hai freddo?” Sam ride, una risata dolce come miele. “No, Dean, _non ho freddo_.”

Il manto ricopre la sagoma nascondendola in breve alla vista. Dean si appoggia allo stipite, chiude gli occhi e si gode la sensazione del freddo contro la fronte. “E se lo trovassero?” domanda, quasi tra sé e sé. Sammy lo avvolge in un abbraccio e gli sussurra all'orecchio un accorato _non pensarci_. “Pensa solo a me”, aggiunge come per un ripensamento.

Sam è con lui e tutto va bene.

Riapre gli occhi e quelli di Sam sono su di lui -un occhio azzurro ed uno marrone, brillano come stelle.  
Dean sorride. “Sei il più bel regalo di Natale che potessi desiderare” sospira, finalmente in pace.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Warnings:**  
>  Gore, Crazy!Dean, Death!fic, SerialKiller!Dean, accenni di Dean/OMC
> 
> Questo il prompt originale che ho rivisto in chiave gen (anche se l'ossessione che Dean ha per Sam è discutibile):  
> 
> 
> "Serial Killer!AU: Sam è scappato di casa e John gli ha detto di non tornare più. E’ al college ora, lontano. Dean incontra un ragazzo in un bar che ci prova con lui e quel ragazzo ha gli stessi occhi di Sam, Dean ci sta. ~~Fanno l’amore~~ ma non è come avere Sam e uccide il suo amante, gli ruba quegli occhi che sono troppo simili a quelli di suo fratello. Qualche settimana dopo, in un’altra città, incontra un uomo gentile che ha le mani uguali a quelle di Sam, e poi ne incontra ancora un altro con il suo sorriso, le sue spalle. E ancora uno. E ancora. Tempo dopo lui e Sam sono riuniti e il ‘FrankeSam’ di Dean è nascosto in un luogo sicuro ma...cosa succede quando Sam lo trova?"


End file.
